Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015
10:38 large* 10:38 K 10:39 I took one photo. 10:39 Let's see him trying to defend himself. 10:39 Headcanon: Garden Warfare 2 is set in an alternate universe where Dr. Zomboss won the battle at the end of PvZ 1. 10:39 A photo of what? 10:39 post it! 10:39 Oh the photo of chat! 10:39 I did. 10:39 k 10:39 YES! Get owned potato! 10:40 why that Comic Sans though. 10:40 *W and ? 10:40 Pepsi 10:40 unban him now 10:40 Fine. 10:40 Wrong choice Reap . 10:40 ya 10:40 Right choice 10:41 I have chat logs now 10:41 right choice to troll trollers which will come back to haunt you? 10:41 Hmm, I see you plan. 10:41 *your 10:41 Okay, he's unbanned. 10:41 k 10:41 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs 10:41 Try to act innocent now. 10:41 @Reap 10:41 I get it. 10:41 @Pepsicola45 10:41 Ok. 10:42 Ok 10:42 DA POTATO WILL DIEZ! 10:42 uuuh 10:42 no 10:42 What? 10:42 don't threat him 10:42 he might know 10:42 But if he's not back by 10 minutes... 10:42 anyways 10:42 So, mushrooms? 10:42 fill this place with nice stuff 10:42 okay 10:42 eh 10:42 bored 10:42 Apple pie! 10:42 ded chat 10:42 I'll be watching Stardust 10:42 this is the frikin bad thing 10:42 srsly 10:42 210 BPM gibberish 10:42 WHAT THE...(His reply...*explodes*) 10:42 exactly how did you got chat logs 10:43 GT3 helped 10:43 I hope this gets cleard up soon, though I dout it. 10:43 @Reap 10:43 Well, technically, I can do something like that too. Except, it's similar and can be done as a regular user. 10:43 Hello. 10:43 Yeah 10:43 Sup 10:43 hey 10:44 i bet if anyone makes a nosebleeding reply to him 10:44 My net is ready... for butterflies. 10:44 wow 10:44 he is completely ignoring Reap 10:44 he aint going to chat 10:45 I'm bored, let's talk about the upcoming PvZ movie now. 10:45 Lets just stack evidence 10:45 Yeah 10:46 blablabal pvz movie 10:46 He is just lying. 10:46 Hey guys, sorry I got disconnected 10:46 nah he is defending himself so that he can "successfully" troll 10:46 He says that he is new 10:46 he is 10:46 He was here 1 month ago 10:46 in this wiki 10:46 He is ultrally rediculous 10:47 I took a photo with the iPad. 10:47 Seriously photoshop? 10:47 he was being stupid back then tho 10:47 Let's see prove himself now. 10:47 @The Fancy Rat 10:47 Check the metadata..... 10:47 So is he banned, can't really understand. 10:47 this whole situation 10:48 Make sure it's in Chrome 10:48 You can also inspect element in Safari 10:48 He just won't accept the truth 10:48 http://robandlauren.com/2013/09/14/test-on-devices/ 10:48 He is gonna get OWNED 10:48 On the pics, check the metadata. 10:48 By the cool guys 10:49 What do you mean get owned 10:49 Shush 10:49 act nice 10:49 My opinion on why would he do that: "Taking over the internet then the world." 10:49 until he is here 10:49 Okay 10:49 He isn't coming back. 10:49 ya 10:49 he knows 10:49 He call me evil 10:50 That is the weirdest thing I ever heard 10:50 it would be too suspicious for him that he got unbanned for no reason 10:50 wow 10:50 Sorry 10:50 coincidence 10:50 yea boy 10:50 Sorry ;( 10:50 Sorry for acting like that 10:50 Uh hello 10:50 ok then hai 10:50 ;( 10:50 Thanks 10:50 sup 10:50 I thought you were gonna continue lying 10:51 well thanks :D 10:51 Hi 10:51 yo 10:51 I'm keeping an eye on him. 10:51 who? 10:51 um 10:51 On me... 10:51 reap 10:51 keeping an eye on reap 10:51 We had a war 10:51 wat 10:51 everyone. 10:51 And me ;( 10:51 Your'e welcome 10:51 (Wat) 10:51 Repeageddon had a war? 10:51 pm pengu 10:51 With me 10:51 Ok 10:51 I'll be watching Stardust :) 10:51 We are now enemies 10:52 lol 10:52 Well yeah 10:52 K 10:52 So what now? 10:52 im just gonna yolo 10:52 some of you did complain about BM's opinion about GW.... 10:52 k 10:52 Reap , you are too reap -ish 10:52 for more people besides TCLP and eliminated players to respond to Dr. Zomboss's Carnival of Doom 10:52 Again, stahp calling me Reap ist 10:52 reap ist 10:52 stahp 10:52 Reap ist 10:52 and he said reap -ish 10:52 not reap ist 10:52 >:) 10:53 TCLP Nature: Naughty 10:53 (reaper) 10:53 lolwut 10:53 Reap 10:53 Bordom seeks my mind at the moment 10:53 Hi 10:53 What 10:53 (lol) (wat) 10:53 Huh? 10:53 Ernesto 10:53 Ernesto, 10:53 think of ponies 10:54 it will keep your mind out of it 10:54 k 10:54 i mean srsly it works 10:54 This is a pony --> (derp) (XD) 10:54 (derpy) 10:54 Charmande red321 PM 10:55 Hm, guys can I tell you a secret 10:55 Yes 10:55 You promise not to tell anyone 10:55 Yes 10:55 what 10:55 k 10:55 what? 10:55 you do? 10:55 What is it? 10:55 Of course we will. 10:55 Okay 10:55 You promise 10:55 :3 10:55 I'll remind them 10:55 no worries 10:55 We will not tell 10:55 I promise 10:55 well okay then 10:55 lip ziped 10:55 I am not a dick thompson 10:55 (Promise) 10:55 no worries 10:55 You promise? 10:55 yes 10:55 Yes 10:55 yes 10:55 Really? 10:55 Yes 10:55 * Pengu61151 promises Brotato Mine 10:55 Really 10:56 This is internet. 10:56 Really really? 10:56 Yes 10:56 ya the internet is safe 10:56 I'm no dick 10:56 Really really yes 10:56 Ya Rly 10:56 PvZ Wiki rules say we have to be nice... 10:56 Don't say that' 10:56 or else we screwed 10:56 ya rly 10:56 imjustgonnadorandompokemonthings 10:56 I mean don't say 'dick' 10:56 I don't think he is serious. 10:56 Really, I'm not a secret teller. 10:56 Alright this whole time I was trolling 10:56 Swearing is allowed in chat, as long as not used to insult others 10:56 i agree at the part that everyone is not even innocent 10:57 ok 10:57 O.O rly? 10:57 :T 10:57 Trolling is not allowed though. 10:57 Yup 10:57 yeah 10:57 Trolling is not allowed 10:57 and no insulting 10:57 I was just kidding 10:57 eh jokes r not funny 10:57 I thought you would laugh but you took it seriously 10:57 You still have to face the consequence. 10:57 What about the thread part? 10:57 dude 10:57 this is wikia 10:57 Was that fake? 10:57 hi 10:57 its supposed to be filled with serious ppl 10:57 Yes 10:57 hiya Lapis 10:57 Sorry man, rules are rules. 10:57 :( 10:58 The bordor was slightly moved 10:58 border* 10:58 Sup 10:58 I'd say that the ban is justified. 10:58 I actually liked you after you were unbanned 10:58 You were lying on the thread? 10:58 NO! 10:58 welp 10:58 Rules are rules. 10:58 let's see what happens 10:58 I'm so sorry Brotato I'm quite scared 10:58 But it has been done 10:58 ^ 10:58 Me too. 10:58 chat was logged. 10:58 I was joking about the secret thing 10:58 * Charmande red321 eats popcorn 10:58 cereal 10:58 Chat as recoed 10:58 Recorded* 10:58 It was logged 10:58 not recorded 10:58 Same thi b 10:59 Thing* 10:59 Oh you're gonna modify chat logs? Seriously how hard is it to admit 10:59 ... 10:59 wow 10:59 this again? 10:59 /record 10:59 Just wow 10:59 He's trolling again. 10:59 no plz no 10:59 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015?action=history < Don't worry 10:59 NO 10:59 history won't be edited 10:59 JUST NO 10:59 Yeah I agree Charmande Red 10:59 I hate this 10:59 no srsly 10:59 Chat is being recorded @_@ 10:59 you people 10:59 Just admit it 10:59 I'm taking screenshots one by one. 10:59 hi 10:59 and yes chat is logged 10:59 not modded 10:59 Woaaaaaaaaaah! 10:59 wow 10:59 great 10:59 Yey. 10:59 now im involved into this 10:59 why internet 10:59 You are going to modify it afterwards 10:59 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015?action=history < Proof enough 10:59 I'm watching and recording on my pc. 11:00 /record 11:00 hmm 11:00 Reap PM 11:00 And guys, Uselessguy has spoken. 11:00 can i use Gifcam on this? 11:00 Wow...Just admit it 11:00 That is not how you log 11:00 you 11:00 or Bandicam? 11:00 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015?action=history 11:00 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015?action=history 11:00 Will you post it on youtube Ernesto? 11:00 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015?action=history 11:00 it will be kept unedited 11:00 STOP SPAMMING 11:00 agree with the spamming part 11:00 That's not spamming.... 11:00 :) 11:00 Nope 11:00 but then again 11:00 Bye 11:00 Woaaaaah 11:00 Repeageddon, why can't you just admit your friends made a mistake 11:01 This feels like a war. 11:01 They did 11:01 ik 11:01 Issa 11:01 Screenshotted by the pros! 11:01 me too? 11:01 but Insulting them was past the line 11:01 ignore it till smth happens 11:01 I would forgive them Brotato.... 11:01 also 11:01 not insult them. 11:01 insluting 11:01 is not allowed 11:01 Okay guys, we're just stirring up more drama. 11:01 wow 11:01 Lets put ALL the proof 11:01 why cant we have admins here 11:01 Go ahead and make up stuff but you don't force it against others 11:01 (Facedesk) 11:01 Brotato 11:01 what're you doing 11:01 uhh 11:02 wat r u guys doing 11:02 It's over 11:02 Lapis 11:02 i actually i have no idea 2015 06 19